Cleaning a vehicle, especially a small vehicle, particularly a car, has currently become a regular job. In the case of a very dirty vehicle, it generally needs to be washed in a car wash area. A cotton brush containing no water is also usually placed in a car for regular cleaning; however, such a brush is easy to get dirty and inconvenient to be cleaned.